


You left me Why?

by BlackAngel27



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Was ist wenn Ahsokas letzten Momente im Tempel anders abgelaufen wären? Was ist wenn Anakin etwas anderes gesagt hätte als im Original? Wäre Ahsoka geblieben? Das hier ist eine Alternative zum Letzten Gespräch zwischen den beiden ein One-Shot also nur was kurzes ^^





	You left me Why?

„Sie bitten dich darum zurück zu kommen" Anakin holte Ahsokas Padawankette aus einer der Taschen seiner Robe. Er blickte der Jungen Togruta in die Augen „ich bitte dich darum" 

Ahsoka hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie zögerte sichtlich, ihre Augen flogen zwischen ihrer Kette und den Augen ihres Meisters, dem Mann den sie mehr als jedem anderen vertraute. Ein letztes Mal blieb ihr Blick in seinen tiefblauen Augen hängen.  

Er reichte ihr die Kette immer weiter entgegen und sah sie auffordernd an. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und hob die Hand um die Kette zu nehmen, zögerte dann aber doch. Sie legte ihre Hand, die bis gerade noch locker an ihrer Seite hing unter unter seine Hand. Mit der Hand, die bis gerade noch in der Luft schwebte, schloss sie seine Hand die nun die Kette umschloss. 

Anakin sah sie mit großen, verletzten und überraschten Augen an. In Ahsokas Augen spiegelte sich das Reue Gefühl. „Es tut mir leid Meister. Aber ich komme nicht zurück" Ahsoka  hatte seine Augen noch ein letztes Mal gesucht bevor sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte und den Saal verließ. 

Es herrschte eine Totenstillen und niemand wollte etwas sagen. Anakins Blick haftete an der Kette die Ahsoka, seine Ahsoka, der Frau der er sein Leben verdankte und die ihm so ans Herz gewachsen war, gegeben hatte. 

Yoda trat aus der Reihe des Rates neben Anakin. Dieser hatte inzwischen wieder den Blick von der Kette gehoben und hatte die Tür durch die Ahsoka verschwunden war angestarrt. Yoda Blickte zu dem Jungen Jedi Ritte empor. Anakin schien überrumpelt von der Situation aber eilte der jungen Togruta nach einiger Zeit entschlossen hinterher. 

Yodas Blick fiel betroffen zu Boden. Noch immer lag der Raum im Schweigen, niemand sagte etwas oder bewegte sich. 

Ahsoka war auf den großen Hauptplatz vor dem Tempel gekommen. Ihr Blick war betroffen gen Boden gerichtet und ihre Schritte schneller als sonst. Noch schneller wurden ihre Schritte als sie hörte das Anakin ihr hinterher lief. „Ahsoka! Warte!" Anakin hatte es Ihr hinterher gerufen, als er noch zu weit weg gewesen war um sie einzuholen. 

„Ahsoka! Ich muss mit dir reden!" das war was Ahsoka zum Stoppen brachte, sie drehte sich zu Anakin und ihr wurde Atem schwerer. „Warum? Warum tust du das?" In Anakins Stimme war ein vorwurfsvoller Unterton den Ahsoka nicht überhören konnte. 

„Der Rat hat mir nicht vertraut. Wie soll Ich mir da selbst vertrauen können?" Ahsoka hatte die Arme verschränkt und sich seitlich zu Anakin gestellt um ihm nicht ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen. 

„Ich bitte dich Ahsoka, komm zurück zum Orden. Komm zurück zu mir" Anakin sprach diese Worte leise, noch einmal streckte er ihr die Kette entgegen. Ahsoka schloss die Augen und drehte sich noch etwas weiter von Anakin weg. „Ich kann nicht Anakin" 

Anakin stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus „was ist mit mir? Ich habe an dich geglaubt!" ein Ton des Zornes Klang mit der Ahsoka leicht zusammen Zucken ließ und doch sprach sie ruhig. „Anakin, es geht hierbei nicht um euch" 

Anakin hob seinen Blick und sah sie entrüstet an so als hätte er das nicht erwartet. „Du weißt das ich Dir geglaubt habe oder Snips?" Anakin legte Ahsoka eine Hand auf die Schulter, diese Hatte sich inzwischen fast komplett von ihm weg gedreht. Ahsoka lächelte leicht bei diesen Wort. 

„Natürlich weiß ich das Anakin. Ihr habt mich vor davor gerettet für etwas verurteilt zu werden was ich nicht getan hab aber Anakin, das was passiert ist könnt ihr nicht ändern" mit diesem Satz drehte sie sich wieder dem braunhaarigem Mann zu der sie mit aufgewühlter Miene musterte und die beiden sahen sich für eine ganze Zeit in die Augen. Ahsokas Augen waren reine Ruhe, Anakins wiederum lagen in einem Kampf um die Gefühle. 

„Ich will nicht das du gehst Ahsoka" damit Durchbrach Anakin die Stille und das Starren der beiden. Anakin sah sie weiter an wärend Ahsokas Augen gen Boden flogen. „Ich muss mit mir ins reine kommen. Ohne den Orden-„ damit hob sie ihren Blick langsam und sah Anakin wieder in die Augen, in ihren Augen bildeten sich langsam Tränen die sie aber ignorierte „-ohne euch" damit drehte sie sich wieder von ihm weg und verschränkte die Arme. 

„Ahsoka, Du machst einen Fehler" er sah sie nicht an als er das sagt. „Vielleicht. Aber Fehler machen uns weiser und stärker Anakin. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, Meister und möge die Macht mit euch sein" damit nahm Ahsoka ihren vorherigen Weg auf und ging die Plattform entlang auf die lange Treppe zu. 

Anakin stand einfach dort und sah ihr nach bis er endlich aus seinen Tagträumen erwachte und Ahsoka hinterher lief. Sie drehte sich nicht um als sie seine Schritte hörte also fiel er ihr von hinten um den Hals. Er legte seine Arme von hinten über ihre Schulter und drückte Ahsoka an seine Brust. Ahsoka bewegte sich nicht lächelte aber leicht bei dieser Geste, ihr Rumpf wurde von Anakin nach hinten gezogen aber nicht so sehr das es unangenehm für sie wurde. „Bitte Pass auf dich auf. Ich will dich wieder sehen Snips" damit legte er seine Lippen Kurz und sanft auf ihre Wange.

Damit zog er seine Arme wieder von ihrer Schulter, allerdings legte er ihr dabei etwas um den Hals, ihre Padawankette. Und befreite ihren Körper von dem zog nach hinten. Ohne einen weiteren Blick oder Wort kehrte er ihr denn Rücken zu und ging in Richtung des Tempels. 

Ahsoka drehte sich ebenfalls nicht um sondern Blickte Weiter gen Sonnenuntergang. Und trat damit die Treppen des Tempels hinunter. 

~~~~~  
Ich weiß das es nichts krasses oder so ist es war auch einfach nur ein kleiner Versuch n bisschen in das Shipping zu kommen.   
Ich würde mich trotzdem über eine Review freuen


End file.
